


make a fury of me

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [105]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Villain Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “There you are,” a voice says, sudden enough to make Shisui startle. Before he can even take a step back, though, a familiar figure is stepping out from beneath an overhang of carved stone. Silver hair is bright in the moonlight, even though the light washes color from everything else, turns the red dripping from the tantō black and leaves the pools on the ground depthless.“Captain?” Shisui asks, throat tight, and has to swallow again, has to resist the urge to take a step back. “What—what are you doing here?”





	make a fury of me

Danzō is dead.

For a long moment, Shisui can't comprehend what he’s seeing, can't understand it. The shrine where Danzō likes to meet has turned into a killing ground, bodies scattered over the area, and Danzō himself is slumped in the middle of it, arm carefully laid bare. There's an eye implanted into the flesh, clouded over and black, but Shisui knows a Sharingan when he sees it. An Uchiha eye, used by a non-Uchiha, and Shisui only knows of one case where that’s ever happened.

Swallowing carefully, Shisui steps around two Root members, one hand going to the sword on his back. There's no one stirring, though, no sign of any life, and—

And then there is, because a shadow shifts, rises. “There you are,” a voice says, sudden enough to make Shisui startle. Before he can even take a step back, though, a familiar figure is stepping out from beneath an overhang of carved stone. Silver hair is bright in the moonlight, even though the light washes color from everything else, turns the red dripping from the tantō black and leaves the pools on the ground depthless.

“Captain?” Shisui asks, throat tight, and has to swallow again, has to resist the urge to take a step back. “What—what are you doing here?”

This meeting place is supposed to be secret. The whole thing is supposed to be secret, but—Kakashi is here, carrying his sword, with blood-splatters on his clothes. He’s very obviously just killed everyone present, and a curl of horrified resignation twists through Shisui's chest. Is he about to be next? Is this the Hokage's way of getting rid of all the problems connected to the coup? Everyone knows Kakashi is the Sandaime’s most loyal soldier, would follow any orders no matter his personal connections to the target, and he’s one of the few in Konoha who can beat Shisui outright.

If this is what his death looks like, Shisui doesn’t have a chance.

There's a pause. Kakashi glances over his shoulder at Danzō’s body, then back at Shisui, and his eyes crinkle in the tell of a smile. “Maa, Shisui, are you going blind already? I thought it was obvious.”

That tone is—not Hound, Shisui thinks, and this time he really does step back. It’s Kakashi in an ANBU uniform, mask on his belt, but Shisui has _never_ heard him speak like that outside of his life as a jounin. Easy, carefree, a little teasing, with a dose of lazy humor underneath—it’s not an ANBU operative’s tone at all.

He doesn’t even see a flicker of movement, but Kakashi is suddenly across the space between them, right in front of Shisui. Shisui flinches hard but stays where he is, because he can't fight back, _won't_ , when this is probably the Hokage's order and this man, out of all those in Konoha, was the one chosen to carry it out.

But instead of that tantō driving through his chest, instead of lightning singing in his ears, there's a hand on his head. It’s a light touch, but easy in a way Kakashi’s touches never are, and Shisui doesn’t have the first idea what to do with it. He blinks his eyes open, looking at Kakashi in bewilderment, and it’s more than a little unnerving to get a cheerful smile instead of a kunai to the throat.

“I forgot how cute you were,” Kakashi says lightly, and his hand drops to Shisui's shoulder, curling there as he studies Shisui's face. “Maa, don’t look so worried, Shisui. I took care of Danzō. He won't be a threat to you anymore.”

“A _threat_?” Shisui demands, because that’s the only part of Kakashi’s words he can process. “I—he—the Hokage knows about this, it’s not a _conspiracy_ —”

“Not on your part.” Kakashi beams at him, unnerving, incongruent with his bloodstained clothes, and then uses his grip on Shisui's shoulder to steer him backwards towards a low wall that edges the drop-off above the Nakano. Shisui lets himself be moved, too bewildered to even try to resist. He’s trying to work through the words, to ignore the _cute_ from the man he’s had a crush on since he first figured out what crushes _were_. Kakashi said _he won't be a threat to_ you _anymore_ , like he thought Danzō was going to try something. _Not on your part_ , like there _is_ some conspiracy and Shisui has just been unaware of it.

( _I forgot how cute you were_ , like he didn’t see Shisui making an idiot of himself just four days ago on their mission, trying to hide his feelings and failing miserably.)

“Captain?” he asks helplessly, even as he backs up into stone. “Captain, you're—are you okay?” Because Kakashi _ever_ acts like this, never talks like this on a mission, and Shisui doesn’t know what to think, what to do. Danzō’s dead behind him, Kakashi _killed Danzō_ , and now he’s watching Shisui like Shisui is the answer to all of his problems.

Kakashi crowds him up against the wall, a hand on either side of him, and he hums as he leans close. Shisui's heart catapults itself into his throat, and he swallows hard, wants to retreat further but the only place to go is down the cliff. Apparently seeing the urge, Kakashi smiles again, then carefully, deliberately sets his sword aside.

“Danzō was going to take your eyes for himself,” he says, cheerful, like they're talking about something silly and inconsequential. Leans in, still smiling, and says, “I think it’s better for all of us if you keep those pretty eyes right where they are.”

Oh, _gods_. Shisui can't look him in the face, can't look away. He feels like he’s about to vibrate out of his own skin, caught between extremes, between the threat of the blood and Kakashi’s sword and the ease of Kakashi’s expression, the steady way he’s watching Shisui. He swallows hard, curls his fingers into the wall to keep from reaching out, and the hardest thing he’s ever done is meet Kakashi’s mismatched gaze. Dark grey eye, Obito's eye, and they’re both fixed on him.

“Captain?” he asks again, because there's no way to fit all the words tangled on his tongue into a single question.

The hand on the wall shifts, curls around Shisui's side instead. Shisui's breath hitches sharply before he can control himself, and Kakashi makes a sound of amusement that brings heat flooding Shisui's face. “I really did forget how cute you were,” Kakashi muses, and there's something _dark_ in his face that Shisui only catches the arrest glimpse of. It makes him stiffen on instinct, flinch back, and there's no pain. Kakashi simply leans into him, eyes sliding shut, breath escaping with a heavy sound.

“I died,” he says softly, and Shisui goes perfectly, utterly still, unable to even breathe. His fingers dig into the stone, and—shinobi don’t joke about that. ANBU _especially_ don’t joke about that. Kakashi must feel the tension in him, because he glances up, and that smile is wry and tired and _pained_. “Maa, don’t look so worried, Shisui. I woke up again,” he says.

“That doesn’t matter if you _died_ ,” Shisui bursts out, and his hand is on Kakashi’s arm even though he can't recall moving it, bare skin is under his fingertips, and this time it’s Kakashi’s turn to go still. “Were you on a mission? Were you fighting? Hana didn’t say anything about you getting checked into the hospital—”

Fingers press over his mouth, stopping the words dead in his throat, and Kakashi smiles at him. “Would you believe me if I said I was in the future?” he asks. “With a goddess from the moon who wanted to destroy the world? And Obito, who died to stop her?”

Obito. The name jars through Shisui, and he swallows. Obito was his favorite clan member, used to babysit him when they were both young. Obito's death—Kakashi getting Obito's eye—Shisui hasn’t ever quite gotten over that, even if he’s glad Kakashi was the one to receive Obito's gift.

“Obito?” he asks. “He was _alive_?”

There's a quiet chuckle. “I talk about goddesses and time travel and all you want to know about is your cousin,” Kakashi says in amusement.

Shisui pauses, considering his priorities, and—maybe Kakashi has a point. “Was she a _hot_ goddess at least?” he jokes, and makes himself let go of Kakashi’s arm, knowing how he feels about extended touching.

Except this Kakashi is apparently different in that way, too, because he catches Shisui's hand, brings it up to his mouth. Goes to kiss his wrist, only to pause with his breath ghosting hot across Shisui's skin. “Oh,” he says, a little startled, and lowers Shisui's hand again. “We’re…different ages now, aren’t we.”

There isn't a single thing in Shisui's head that’s capable of caring about discrepancies between physical and mental ages. Kakashi’s always been older than him by a few years, but they’re both shinobi. Shisui's over eighteen. He’s been in love with Kakashi for _years_ at this point, has killed, seduced, tortured, spied on his own clan. With a sound of frustration, he grabs Kakashi, drags him in and pulls his mask down and seals their mouths together, that _I died_ ringing in his head, the smell of blood in his nose and the heat of Kakashi’s hands settling on his hips.

Kakashi’s mouth is warm on his, careful more than desperate, though there are shades of that too. He presses Shisui back against the wall, and Shisui wonders how much of him could possibly be different, because he still kisses like the twenty-two-year-old he looks like, pulse racing, hands trembling faintly. Memories of the future, maybe, but—

This is the Kakashi that Shisui fell in love with, just easier now. Adjusted, instead of bristling with sharp edges, and Shisui's glad for it, glad Kakashi can fit in his own skin. Glad he seems _better_ , when all Shisui has ever wanted is to see him at least a little happier.

“You know what’s going to happen?” he asks, when Kakashi breaks the kiss, when the hands on his waist slide up to cup his cheeks. He leans into Kakashi’s touch, turning his cheek into his palm, and breathes in the smell of blood and steel on his skin.

“I know what _did_ happen,” Kakashi says quietly, and his gaze has that darkness in it again. He smiles at Shisui, just a little, just a mask. “You were the next to die. The third person in my life to commit suicide. I couldn’t let it happen again.”

Oh. Shisui swallows, tries to think what would drive him to that point, but—Kakashi said Danzō took his eyes. That would probably do it. Kotoamatsukami scares even Shisui, sometimes.

Of course, that thought leads to another, and he meets Kakashi’s stare as evenly as he can. “You want me to use my Mangekyō to fix things,” he says, a quiet realization.

Kakashi doesn’t even hesitate, just nods. Better than putting on a front, honestly, and it makes something in Shisui's spine unknot. Kakashi knows what he’s capable of. If anyone can make sure Shisui doesn’t go off the rails, drunk on power, or start using it carelessly, it’s Kakashi.

“Everything,” Kakashi says, and his thumb brushes Shisui's lashes before he goes for another kiss. This one is deep, hungry, and by the time Kakashi pulls back Shisui is _breathless_ with it, hanging on to him to stay upright. It makes Kakashi beam, an edge of wicked amusement to the expression, and he asks, “All right there, Shisui?”

With a groan, Shisui drops his head against Kakashi’s collarbone, hands fisting in his uniform. “You're not _fair_ ,” he says helplessly. “How are you even sexier like this? How can you expect me to _think_?”

Kakashi laughs, startled, and drapes an arm around his shoulders. Kisses his curls, a quick press of lips, and says lightly, “Just wait until I actually start _trying_.”

Shisui is looking forward to it, honestly.


End file.
